Drabble
by nuclear death frog
Summary: From the observations of nobody, comes nothing.


A long time ago, in the bloom of the cherry blossoms, in the sweep of the wind, when winter's shadow had lifted for another year, when there was a need for sanctuary...

There was a place called "paradise."

* * *

Uniform shirt, collar...dark blue. Just so. White shirt underneath, no other colors allowed, except for _maybe_ a very light gray if you _thought_ you could get away with it. The dark blue shirt had a column of buttons in front, nothing outstanding or exceptional in any way, just the type that a thousand other schools around the country required and _damn sure_ enforced. Sleeves and buttoned cuffs. Tucked in.

Black leather belt at the waist, no ostentatious buckles. Black slacks. Black or brown shoes with white socks. Formal shoes. No sneakers, no slippers, no loafers.

Conform. Chafe. Conform.

Shatter.

He hated it already.

Reminiscing about being talked down to. "Boy, you're going to go to this school for a while. It's only three years. _Live_, for that time. It did right by me once."

Stupid orders from his old man. He hated that too.

* * *

A long time ago, in the spring after the cherry blossoms had fallen and scattered on the wind, when there was wind and rain, ceaseless rain...

It was our "paradise."

* * *

History. Literature. Languages, foreign and domestic. Business classes. Maths. Sciences – biology, chemistry, physics. Engineering. After-school clubs.

Only, the history was primarily martial, which... was interesting. The teacher was tall, hugely muscled, head shaved bald, and scar-headed. Ugly. But sharp; the man knew his stuff. He was worth respecting.

Seeing a fellow student get christened "Asshat"... _priceless_.

Well. The name fit. Blowhard.

There was a third-year student, a tall guy with long and light purple hair, and a smile that radiated self-assurance, who purportedly ran this place. Or at least, that he was the President of the student body while he remained a student. He had a small gang of friends that he called "Katana." One of those friends was a fellow third-year, a guy with white hair and an ease of bearing that even the President didn't have. Another was a first-year with green hair, and the last was the President's kid sister, who was very cute and would probably one day be stunningly beautiful...

The last two were in his own homeroom. Green hair sat in the center of the room, the sister sat by one of the windows. Neither were in his row.

Green hair was a bit stuffy, but strong; the sister took nothing seriously. Sadly, it seemed destiny from the first week that the two were made for each other.

Tragedy.

* * *

A long time ago, when spring turned to summer and the weather turned very hot and sticky and the school closed for a whole month, a month were most people would head straight for the beach...

There was no "paradise."

* * *

Returning to the school in September after a month of sunning on beaches was almost a ritual. It was soon going to be time for the tournament, held every year, which would decide what group would run the student body when the third-years of the current _annum_ left in March. April would usher in new leadership among the students.

It was widely expected that green hair would be part of the leadership; green hair was strong and his family donated _a lot_ of money. They were obscenely wealthy and connected, had been for centuries...

It wasn't his concern. He had no desire to lead anyone.

Asshat continued to be Asshat.

President's kid sister beat people up on a regular basis.

Green hair was incorrigibly stuffy.

White haired third-year was easy-going.

Military and martial arts history was the best class in the school.

President was "just this guy", who had no authority, and everyone looked to him as the center of that lack of authority. He was the perfect Presidency fodder.

* * *

A long time ago, when leaves turned bright colors and fell in the autumn, when the temperature was growing somewhat cooler but it still wasn't yet cold...

Hot drinks were a feature of "paradise."


End file.
